Legacies
by Cmcgi36
Summary: The war is over. The king has fallen and Eragon has left alagasia forever acccompanied by few elves and saphira. Murtagh is secluded in the north and arya has taken her role as queen of the elves with firnen by her side. But can they survive through the newest threat to there mythical land and raise an entire order from dragon riders from extinction?
1. Chapter 1

chapter one: dreams

Eragon stood on the shore of a far off ocean. The brilliant blue sea spreading off into the distance, nothing else in all directions. Regardless of the emptiness of the world Eragon enjoyed the light sea breeze and the salty salty scent of the ocean and thought that he would like to live here onday on this small empty island.

A strong confident voice broke Eragon from his mental wanderings and he turned to see his brother, Murtagh and his giant of a dragon thorn, ruby scales shining in therelentless sun, putting the beauty of the ocean to shame. "Eragon." the red rider spoke in a happy, yet dutiful voice, "Eragon, the riders await your command. Now that the dragon hold is complete they don't know what to do with themselves!"

Startled by his brothers words, Eragon looked up and behind him to see a vast expanse of jungle and in the distance an impossibly tall tower stretching towards the heavens shining with the beauty of the gems it was made with; A giant rainbow of sapphire, ruby and emerald. Warily Eragon stretched his mind forth to the castle only to find that the distance was too great.

Eragon spoke finnaly, needing to see the castle that mus be his handy work close up, "very well Murtagh. Let us go." together they took the first few steps into the vast jungle, towards there legacy.


	2. Chapter two: the eggs

**An: hi guys, I just wanted to say sorry about the length of the firstcharter and also this one... This is my first time using fanfiction and I'm currently trying to figure it out on my phone do please excuse any spelling **.

Eragon stood at the end of the mighty sea vessel carrying them across the wide, endless ocean. A mighty breeze swept his hair back, out of his face and filled his nose with salt. Lacking a better hobby, Eragon had taken to staring at the endless, never changing ocean, Always on the look out for an island large enough to host an order of dragons and riders.

Before long he began to lose himself in the churning of the waves and the whistling of the wind, allowing his thoughts to wander else where. He could not help but think of Arya. He missed her dearly and wished that she could join them on this long, arduous journey, but he knew that she held great responsibility to her people and that continuing down this line of thought would only lead to more hurt. And so he allowed his mind to wander once again, greatful for the first time that saphira was scouting to far ahead to hear his thoughts or feel his emotions.

He began to think on the dreams he had been having recently, of a giant jungle infested island, with a brightly colored tower of unimaginable size, far in the distance. He knew that this was a good sign, that they were on the right track and eventually there journey would come to an end. However the young rider still worried.

He worried that he would never see Arya again, or his half brother Murtagh. Or even his home, next to the comfort of the spine. The most daunting thought however was not being alone, or losing his home. It was finally becoming a true leader and raising an entire race from the brink of extinction. It was a daunting prospect and despite saphira's constant reassurances, Eragon was not quite sure he was up to the task.

He would have to be. For the sake of piece in alagasia and the survival o the dragon riders, the blue rider would have to succeed. To take up the mantle of lead rider, and lead the young ones to a better future.

Before he could continue to sift through his thoughts and worries he felt his connection to Saphira strengthen and her thoughts resonated affectionately in his head, full of pride and excitement.

_Eragon, I've_ _done it! There is land ahead, long and wide, covered in jungle and teeming with wild life_.

Eragon allowed excitement and anxiousness to cross there link as he responded, _Saphira, that's great! How long do you think? Before we make it_?

Her response was quick and confident, _only two more days little one. Perhaps we should take this time to contact Arya and Firnen, to discuss the method of transporting the eggs through Alagasia and wich eggs we are going to send_.

Eragon felt pleasure rush through the link, knowing that Saphira was anticipating speaking to and possibly seeing her mate.

_I agree. Arya keeps a scrying mirror in her quarters and we may use my shaving mirror to cotact her. I will extend my vision to you, so that you may see them. We really do need to fix this boat up so you can fit in my cabin_.

Saphira wasted no time in soaring down from the cloudes, taking the roof of the captains cabin in her mighty talons and pulling it free with minimal effort.

.

The young rider looked around and noticed the look of astonishment and apprehension on the face of nearly every elf on board. Apart from blodhgarm of course, who knew Saphira well.

"worry not friends, Saphira was merely frustrated with not being able to enter my cabin... And now she can."

After waiting several minutes for a response and receiving nothing but nervous glances, Eragon made his way across the large polished wood deck and into his small captains cabin, through the golden door, surrounded with sapphire blue wood to make up the cabin.

Once inside, with Saphira perched on the edge of the hole above, Eragon immediately made his way through his small, yet cosy room, skirting the bed and passing the writing desk; two of four possessions kept in the room.

Once on the other side of his cabin Eragon found himself staring st his reflection in the mirror; caught up in his duties, the last few days Eragon had neglected to shave and as a result his jaw was lined with a thick surface of stubble. Thinking that Arya would not approve, he reached deep inside himself, until he found a familiar pulsing power and allowed it to surge lightly into his fingers. With a muttered word in the ancient language, the stubble fell from his face and with another disintegrated into nothingness.

Realizing, that a few eggs would likely be chosen during this conversation Eragon found the final possession kept in his room and pulled it from under his bed; a small bright green chest carved with intricate Elven markings, and symbols of the ancient language to protect it from unwanted eyes. Eragon knew, that the chest was also made of bright-steel, the same material used in the crafting of a riders sword. This chest would not be easy to open without the proper knowledge.

Forsaking his thoughts Eragon propped the chest up against the basin underneath the mirror an uttered his true name to open the chest. Inside was a luxurious velvet lining and as a result of quite a few spells, a much larger space then it would seem on the outside.

Occupying this space was a large wealth of beautiful shining gems, hosting the souls of many ancient, deceased dragons; the eldunari.

Cluttered amongst these ancient souls were exactly one and twenty different colored stones; the dragon eggs, which Eragon quickly rearranged to make them more visible. A strong river of curiosity coursed through him from Saphira, as his hand brushed over a smaller, shining silver egg. He sent back a questioning prod.

L _I am drawn to this egg, little one. I cannot explain it, but I request that this be one of the eggs to return to alagasia and find a rider_.

Choosing not to doubt the instincts of a dragon, Eragon merely nodded and stood tall and straight, facing the mirror. Once again he dived ini himself and resurfaced, carrying a wealth of magic on his fingertips. With a single word, his face and surroundings were washed from the mirror and replaced with that of Arya,s dwellings in Duweldenvarden and the back of a tall slender figure in an emerald green robe.

Cautiously the blue rider cleared his throat and fell into a bow as the queen of elves turned to face him.

Her beautifully angled features immediately rearranged themselves from dutiful, to surprised. "Eragon! I have please you know you must not bow to me. As a rider you a free from the rule of all races and are therefore my equal." her tone was light but stern.

"very well Arya. It is good to see you. Saphira and I have pleasant news."

A large smile crept onto his face as Saphira lost patience and took over his half of the conversation.

_I have discovered a large island in the distance ladstarts, covered injungle and wild life, but I refuse to speak more without firnen present_.

A heart breaking smile spread across the elf riders face as she turned and called for her dragon. Before long, Firnen's giant emerald head hung in the image and he greeted them both formally before Eragon continued.

"As Saphira said there is land ahead. I believe that if we send you three eggs now, than that will give us time to begin constructing new vroengard whilst the eggs are carried and the riders are trained by the elves. By the time they are ready to come to us I hope to at least have the bare nesecities ready for them."

Arya allowed her eye to drop to the open chest before she responded, "very well then Eragon. Which eggs will be coming?"

Eragon was silent for a time before

Making a decision. "as you are the only rider left in alagasia, I do not want to overwhelm you with tooany students. Saphira had already chosen the small silver egg. I suggest that you choose one and I choose one also."

Arya looked thoughtful before responding with an unsure tone, "very well then. I think I will choose the large egg in the centre. The deep red one."

Eragon nodded his choice already made, " then I will choose the sea green eggs with the white flakes. Saphira will depart with the eggs immediately and flying at a steady rate should arrive by noon in two days time."

Arya responded quickly and respectfully clearly too busy to chat all day, "very well. Firnen and I await her approach."

Firnen and Saphira exchanged affectionate goodbyes and Eragon allowed the image to slip from his grasp and fade from the mirror, where only his reflection remained.

Overwhelmed with excitement at seeing Firnen again Saphira merely gave Eragon an overwhelming mental nod of affection as he packed the eggs into her saddles bags and took flight as soon a he was done.

Eragon felt anxiety settle deep within his gut and he worried, not for the first time, that he would not be able to handle his new responsibilities . Needing fresh air, the young rider left his cabin and stared out at the no longer endless ocean. For on the horizon was a large island, spreading out into the distance, entirely covered in green.

His newest adventure was about to begin.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**An: hey guys what's up?** **I don't really have much to say at this point, but just know that the action will pick up eventually, as will the main plot... I hope you guys think this is a good idea and enjoy reading it as much as I do writing it. Please don't hesitate to review and enjoy the latest chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own the inheritancecycle.**

Chapter three: starlight

Kyrie found herself walking through the familiar forests of her home, in Ellesmera, however not all seemed right. A strong layer of mist clung to the atmosphere, clouding the vision of even her storm gray, Elven eyes.

Only being able to see several feet ahead of her the young elf, continued to walk at a brisk pace towards what must be the edge of the forest, where she could hear a constant thudding in the air, and once close enough felt her ears pop.

Soon, Kyrie came into a large clearing, big enough to host a dragon! And Kyrie knew this, because coming to a landing before her was the giant sapphire dragon Saphira in all her glory!

The small elf straightened to her full height of only five feet and performed the formal greeting amongst the elves. She was so caught up in the beauty of the great blue dragoness, that she did not notice her companion until it touched her palm.

Upon feeling the contact, Kyrie looked down just in time to see a tiny silver hatchling, staring at her longingly, when a sharp unbearable burning, tore through her entire being, emanating from the area, the dragonling had nudged.

Kyrie woke from her waking dreams with a start, the memory of intense burning tingling on her palm. She tied to remember her recent dream, but found that memory was lost to her, hovering just beyond her reach.

Outside she heard hushed voices and a steady thud. Thud. Thud.

With a jolt Kyrie remembered that it had been two days ago now, that queen Arya had announced her audience with the leader of riders; Eragon kingkiller.

Instinctively she knew that Saphira must have finally arrived with the three eggs. Quickly brushing her shoulder length, fire red hair out of her eyes and pinning it behind her ear, she pulled on a rough green tunic, in the fashion of eleven make and rushed to join the crowd.

Behind a large cluster of thirty or so elves, stood the massive bulk that was Saphira. She stood In a remarkably huge clearing that must have been sung overnight, as it surely was not there before. But Kyrie had seen it before. Hadn't she?

Before further deliberation was possible, the stunning queen and her great emerald dragon also descended into the clearing and the emerald clad Queen wasted no time in addressing there guest,

"Greetings Saphira! You have made excellent progress and deserve to rest. However, we have not the time to waste and the hatching must be held as soon as possible. I suggest that you go with Firnen and he will show you where you can rest. I will send for you immediately, when te hatching is to begin. Is this agreeable?"

After a long stretch of silence in which Kyrie could only assume that it was the dragon's turn to speak, the clearing erupted in loud noise and unbearable pressure as the two dragons beat there wings, and left for dwellings unknown.

The crowd was ordered to disperse, whilst the queen and her personal assistants prepared for the hatching. Kyrie left immediately and walked at a slow leisurely pace through Ellesmera. Even having lived there all her life, she still took in the endless beauty everywhere she went. The trees sung into spiraling houses, the animals that roamed wild, as if there was no city at all. Ellesmera was truly a place of splendor, and Kyrie would never want to leave.

Even in a place of such beauty however, the young elf still new of a place, better.

She continued to walk until the buildings grew more, and more infrequent until she was at the edge of the great Elven city. Slowly she walked eastward until she was only around half a mile out of the city's border and came into a small clearing.

A thin flowing stream coursed trough the centre, surrounded by mid-length vibrant green grass. Flowers of all colors, decorated the edges of the clearing and the side of stream was littered with glittering stones, reflecting the sunlight, that was first reflected from the water. Four feet from the stream, was a noticeable indent in the grass, the exact shape and size, of Kyrie's small backside.

This stream is where she had come to meditate, every day for the last twenty years, and as she sat to do so once more, she could not escape the feeling of finality. A feeling that she may never see this place again.

Slowly her breathing slowed and mind relaxed, as he reached out to her surroundings, feeling the minds and souls of all those around her. Thousands of small, bright lights in the stream alone.

Slowly and completely unintentionally, the young elf allowed her conciseness to drift into that of a small bird, residing the highest branch of an oak tree at the edge of the clearing. Through its eyes, she saw herself sitting, unmoving. Fear swelled in her - no in the birds heart at the thought of the tall-dangerous-twolegs below.

Choosing not to remain a second longer, they spread there wings as one, and dived into the clearing, instinctively, snatching an earthworm from the dark soil by the stream, and flying, fast as lightning away from Ellesmera.

As the bird - now identified as a sparrow gained more, and more distance from the stream, Kyrie could feel there bond lessen. Slowly, she returned to her own mind and opened her eyes. Naturally her thoughts turned to the sky, where she took note of the suns position in the sky; it was nearly invisible, marking the end of the day.

The lone elf, let her thoughts flow once more, as she realized that she had been out there for several hours and may have even missed the hatching. As excited as she was however to see the birth of a new dragon and rider, she could not help but linger and allow her thoughts to dwell on the raven.

Oh what it must be like to just, spread ones wings and fly. Fly to wherever the wind takes you.

A foreign conscience broke her from her thoughts, and she instinctively threw up her mental shields, as her mother had once taught her.

It was several long minutes, before Kyrie recognized, the prodding against her mind and allowed her mental image of giant wings to fade.

Immediately she felt her brothers mind clash into hers and he spoke excitedly. _Kyrie! Where are you? The hatching is about to begin and you must hurry, if you don't want to miss it!_

The still startled red head replied, quick and sharp. V_ery well then Byrin, but if you ever try to lodge yourself into my head like that again, I promise I will give you a permanent migraine_!

Knowing full well that Kyrie was the better of the two when it came to mind wrestling, he cautiously backed down, sending apologetic images, a he left her conscience.

Allowing a bright flawless white smile to cover her face at the thought of a possible new Elven rider, Kyrie launched herself into the forest and sprinted with Speed that, few elves could match, directly into the heart of Ellesmera, where she could feel the conscience of every elf in Duweldenvarden. Apart from a few elders, that were too old to leave there dwellings, the entire Elven race had made the journey to see the hatching.

Breaking into the centre of town too fast, the small elf girl, stumbled and fell straight through the crowd, landing directly at the feet of Queen Arya and her dragon Firnen! The elf queen did not look angry merely amused. Kyrie picked herself up as she allowed her gaze to drift.

Beside the great emerald dragon stood three, tall, stone pedestals. One silver, one sea green and one a deep, blood red. Atop these pedestals resides, three eggs, each matching the color of its resting place.

Behind them lounged the huge bulk that was Saphira; the future queen of dragons amongst the order of riders.

Oddly with all of the great dragons glory, she could not hold Kyrie's gaze. She was drawn to stare at the centre egg; the smallest of the three and starlight silver in color.

She was stunned. Rooted in place and unable to move her eyes let alone her legs.

She was vaguely aware of the proceedings around her, Arya calling one elf after, another each of them touching all three eggs, with no response. After what seemed like only minutes, but could only have been hours with the amount, of disappointed elves, Kyrie's name broke through the silence.

She was snapped from her trance and walked forwards, completely ignoring the two eggs on her right and left, one of mid-size, a mystical sea green, with white flecks, and one oddly large, a deep blood red, bordering on black.

As the small elf, lifted the bright silver egg onto her palms, she instinctively raised it above her head, and the entire crowd watched in stunned silence, as a large resounding crack echoed through the night and the egg split down the middle.


End file.
